


hold me please

by 8bitheart



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitheart/pseuds/8bitheart
Summary: eiivan drabble. warning for brief parental verbal abuse
Relationships: Kiryuuin Van/Ootori Eiichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	hold me please

**Author's Note:**

> the relationship between these two is ambiguous here, so it could be pre-relationship, established relationship, or just a really close friendship. probably not the last one, though. nope, definitely not the last one. they are gay.

“I’m home!” Van’s voice rings out throughout the quiet apartment. He’s in an upbeat mood today; at least, more so than he usually is, which says a _lot_. The final episode of a show he and Eiichi have been hooked on lately is airing tonight, and Van’s been looking forward to it all day - he even brought home some snacks, an assortment of both his and Eiichi’s favorites, for the occasion.

Van’s smile only grows bigger when he notices that the only pair of shoes by the door is Eiichi’s, meaning everyone else isn’t home, so they can start their little watching party without interruption. Great! He sets the snacks down on the living room table before calling out. “Oi, Eiichan! I’m gonna be in the livin’ room if you’re ready!” Nothing. Maybe he’s just in the bathroom or something? Van decides to stay put and wait for Eiichi to come out.

Five minutes pass and there’s no sign of Eiichi at all. “Eiichan?” he tries again. Still nothing, so he decides to go and investigate. He heads down the hallway. Thankfully, the door to Eiichi’s room is open, so whatever he’s doing in there can’t be that private.

When Van sees him, though, he stops in his tracks.

Eiichi is sitting on his bed, his mouth hidden behind his hand. His body is trembling erratically as if he’s not even trying to still it. His eyes are wide and filled to the brim with tears, his pupils merely tiny black dots against vulnerable amethyst irises. His breaths are short and shallow, almost like he’s forcing them out of his system. Scattered on the bed around him are piles of paperwork, a few scrawled-on sheets of paper that look like unfinished lyrics, and his phone, which lights up and buzzes every few minutes with a text message.

Eiichi was having a panic attack if Van ever saw one. The other man approaches him slowly, trying not to make any movements that might startle him. “Hey, Eiichan, it’s okay,” he starts, his voice gentle.

Eiichi sucks in a breath that sounds like a sob and shakes his head vigorously, a few tears flying from the corners of his eyes as he does so. His breathing becomes heavier, his chest rising and flattening with the movement of his lungs, and the time windows between them grow shorter until they’re barely there at all. Quickly, Van puts a hand on his shoulders to steady him. “Eiichan, jus’ take some deep breaths, alright?”

Eiichi tries to take a breath, but all that comes out as he exhales is a jumbled string of sobs that wrack his entire body. His phone pings again - curiously, Van peeks over to read the notification. For the past twenty minutes or so, Eiichi has been getting bombarded with angry texts from his father, the most recent of which reads, “No son of mine would ever be so incompetent. Are you sure you’re even mine?”

Eiichi turns to grab his phone, but Van quickly snatches it from him, shoving it into the drawer of Eiichi’s nightstand. “Don’t look at it. It’s jus’ gonna make ya feel worse.”

Eiichi looks up at Van, his violet eyes wide and pleading. He swallows thickly, then shakily whispers, “Hold me, please…?”

Van nods, his arms immediately opening wide, warm and inviting like the petals of a blooming sunflower. Eiichi crawls into his embrace like a scared animal seeking refuge. Van’s arms close around him tightly. The vibrations of Eiichi’s still-trembling body reverberate throughout Van. The older man just stays there, squeezing him tighter every few seconds in the hopes that his crying will subside, and occasionally moving a hand to stroke Eiichi’s hair, or his back.

After a few minutes, Eiichi pulls himself away from Van - sooner than the other man had hoped, admittedly, but even though he enjoyed the feeling of holding Eiichi, he’s just glad that Eiichi’s feeling better. The younger man wipes at his eyes and nose, his cheeks still red.

“Do ya feel better?” Van asks, smiling a bit. Eiichi nods, trying to smooth out his mussed hair as he regains his composure.

“I’m just… stressed. I’ve got a lot on my plate right now,” Eiichi explains. His voice sounds weak and small, not adjectives one would normally attach to Eiichi Otori.

“I see. Ya wanna stay here like this fer a bit?”

Eiichi frowns a bit. “But… that show we’ve been watching? You were really excited for the finale tonight, and…”

Van shrugs. “I’m sure someone will upload it online later. You’re all I care ‘bout right now.”

The comment breaks Eiichi, who looks back up at Van with that vulnerable, pleading gaze of his. “… Please stay.”

Van smiles warmly. “Of course.”

He moves all of Eiichi’s papers off the bed, setting them into a neat stack on the nightstand before he pulls the covers over both of them. Eiichi settles into the combined warmth of the comforter and Van’s body with ease, snuggling into the smaller man with the blankets pulled all the way up to his nose. Van presses a gentle kiss to his forehead, smiling at the way Eiichi flushes.

“Always remember t’ take care of yerself, ‘kay?” Van whispers. “It’s okay t’ take breaks. And I’m here if ya ever wanna get yer mind offa things.”

Despite himself, Eiichi’s lips twitch up into something resembling a shaky smile. “…Alright.” He throws an arm around Van’s waist, burying himself deeper into his chest as the tension in his body starts to fade. “… Thank you, Van.”


End file.
